The present invention relates to a silk velvet fabric or jersey made of pure silk or spun silk.
Conventionally, a pile knitting machine is used for producing a pile or velvet fabric or jersery out of cotton, wool, synthetic fiber or rayon which are widely used for apparels, towels, bed sheets, bed covers, hats, ornaments for rooms, linings for shoes or gloves, all sorts of decorations, etc,
Taking into consideration the excellent touch of velvet fabric, attempts have been made in addition to the above mentioned applications to manufacture velvet textile materials out of raw silk in place of quilt feathers by use of a pile looms or a pile knitting machines. However, the surface of pure silk or spun silk intended for use is so slippery that the piles of said pure silk or spun silk tend to come off the textile ground, thus making it impossible to use pure silk or spun silk.